At the Roller Rink
by SaruRyu
Summary: Yusei and Aki go to the roller rink to celebrate Aki passing her test. Based right after episode 75. Better description inside. Mild spoilers. I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh 5d's. Read and Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfic and 5d's lovers. This fanfiction is based off episode 75, about the cutest episode involving Yusei and Aki there is, and I was surprised to not find any fics about this episode yet. So I took the initiative to write this. So without further ado start the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5d's, or Yugioh in general.

WARNING: MILD SPOILERS AT THE BEGINING

This is a beautiful shining day for Aki. She has just passed her exam for getting her D-Wheel license by beating Ushio. She couldn't remember a time that she felt this happy. She gets off her D-wheel, that Yusei, Jack, and Crow all helped to make for her, and walks over to where all her friends are all waiting.

Yusei reaches out his hand high and says, "Welcome, to the world of riding duels."

Aki happily reaches up and clasps hands with Yusei with eyes full of new found joy and excitement.

Rua then jumps in between them and says, "Congratulations Aki that was so awesome!"

"Aki-neechan, that was great." Ruka says.

"Nice job Aki!" Crow yells, "You think so too riiiiight Jack."

Jack nods and adds briefly, "a fine duel worthy of a king."

Aki starts to tear up a bit but quickly wipes them away. "Thank you everyone for your support, I'm so happy to be able to ride a D-wheel."

"You did great, Aki." Yusei said with a smile.

On Aki's cheeks was a mild blush that could not be seen unless you took a close look. "Thank you Yusei, I wouldn't even have wanted to do this if it weren't for you."

"You give me too much credit." Yusei replied.

"OH OH!" Rua yelled jumping up and down. "We should celebrate! Maybe a party! Or a picnic! Or a movie!"

"Rua," Ruka says "We should let Aki decide what we do."

"So," Yusei says, "Where would you like to go Aki?"

Aki thinks for a moment and excitedly asks "Can we go to the roller rink again?"

She looks at Yusei with excited pleading puppy eyes and Yusei can't help but to blush a little but quickly turns away before she sees.

"Let's go guys." Yusei says walking towards his D-wheel.

"YAY!" Rua and Crow yell "Were going to the rolling rink!" and sprint off to the other D-wheels.

Later at the Roller Rink.

Yusei and Aki are the first ones onto the rink and start skating slowly amongst the other skaters.

"Aki," Yusei says to grab her attention, "Are you, okay."

Aki gives Yusei a questioning look but replies "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, that incident during the duel when those poles were falling towards you, did they hurt you?"

"No, I evaded them all, all thanks to that backwards trick you taught me."

Yusei breathes a small sigh of relief, "that's good. I'm glad you weren't injured." Yusei remembered back to the incident and how the rough men from Aki's class were the ones behind it. Not wanting to ruin the night Yusei left this part out.

"Hey Yusei, I think I may need some more practice with balance during speed, do you know any good tricks?"

Yusei thinks for a moment and comes up with an idea. "Let's race. If you're able to get faster than me without falling here in the rink you'll have better stability when you're riding your D-wheel."

"Ooo, that sounds like fun. Let's do it."

"Come and get me Aki." Yusei skates off and Aki chases after him, all the while with smiles and laughs.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the rink, Ruka, Crow, and Jack are waiting for Rua to get onto the rink.

"Come on Rua," Ruka says, "Quit being such a scardy cat."

"Yah," Crow says "Be a man show this rink who's boss."

"I'm not afraid." Rua says holding on to the edge of the rink. "I'm just checking to see that the floor doesn't crack."

Rua finally steps onto the rink and lets go of the wall stabilizing himself.

"THATA BOY RUA!" Crow says slapping him on the back hard enough to send him skating high speed in the opposite way of the other skaters.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All the other skaters move out of the frantic boy's way but the ever so happy twosome racing don't see him coming.

"YUSEI WATCH OUT!" Rua yells right before tripping and falling right in front Yusei causing him to trip,

Aki was right behind him at that moment so didn't have time to stop so she tripped as well. Yusei, to make sure Aki didn't get hurt, quickly spun around so his back would hit the floor.

They both fell with a loud bang.

Rua finally getting up says "Sorry guys I didn't mean too…" but he stops himself to see the position that the two had fallen in with a big shock on his face.

Yusei and Aki felt a warm feeling on their lips unknown to them; they open their eyes to see the other's staring back and to their surprise that they are kissing.

Aki, being on top, moves her head back ending the unexpected kiss and the two continue to just stare at each other like they were the only two people in the rink.

"Aki-neechan!"

"Yusei! Aki!"

Ruka, Crow and Jack skate over to them as the two start to get up, Yusei helping Aki up.

"You guys alright?" Jack asks.

"Yah." Yusei says.

"We're fine" Aki finishes.

"Well good," Crow says "Then let's skate!" Crow grabs Yusei and Jack to talk to them about what to do next about upgrading their D-wheels for the next race as Rua and Ruka skate with Aki.

Little did they know, Yusei and Aki had the same thought run through their mind.

'Did that seriously just happen, those lips, so soft and gentle. What is this feeling, it's more than mere friendship. Could, it be, love?'

Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it I sure enjoyed writing this. I could actually see this happening in the anime if yugioh actually focused on romance. Please read and review!


	2. announcement for fans

Sorry guys this is not a new chapter, I wasn't actually planning one in the first place.

But looking at the reviews I've got and all the views it seems like not such a bad idea to continue with it.

Problem being is I have no ideas for what to write next, I wrote the last chapter on a whim because of some mega epihany I got.

So here is my proposition for you all the readers.

Tell me some YuseixAki moment in the series, obvious and not so obvious and I'll try to see if I can come up with another bright idea.

Note though, if the moment is from the American dub, I do not usually (if not at all) watch the american episodes so you'll have to tell me what episode it was so I can look it up.

Thank you all for reading this fic it was very fun to write and I'm glad that people enjoy it.

Well, that's all from me. Tata for now

From the Dragon Duelist Extraordinaire,

Hatty


End file.
